Vi, A Potential's Diary
by defygravity07
Summary: The story of Vi, a potential, before, during, and after she became activated as a slayer along with thousands of others.
1. May 19, 2003

**May 19, 2003**

School.

If only school weren't so… hellish.

Why is school so awful.

Why can't school be easy?

Heck, why can't life be easy.

I mean is it that hard for people to leave me alone?

It's either kids picking on me or adults asking me if I'm okay.

_I'm not going to be okay if you ask me that question one more time_.

Little did I know that life was easy, unlike now.

Little did I know that I would be in sunny California with dozens of other girls waiting.

Waiting for our destinies to be fulfilled.

Now, I wish life was easy, but not really a wish because wishes end up badly, at least that what everyone here says.

Anyway, if only life were easy, like it once was.

Not like now.

As I prepare for battle I wonder what my life would be like if I wasn't _chosen_.

Would people still "bother" me like they used to?

Would I be as outgoing and as confident as I have become in the past months?

All I know is that I like the person that I have become.

I like the people who have grown with me on this journey of life and womanhood.

I know the cheese factor is very high but it's true.

I have seen these girls grow just as much as I have and some even more.

I've seen girls risk their lives for the better good.

I've seen girls lose their lives for the better good.

But I'm scared.

Buffy isn't back yet and the time is almost here.

Where could she be?

I mean, I know we were all I little harsh but the truth hurts.

She's been gone too long.

I mean, what if she's hurt?

What if she's dead?

No.

That would mean someone else would be activated as the new chosen one, the slayer.

And I really don't think there is any activation going on…

I hope she gets back soon.

I hate to admit it… but we need her.

Bad.


	2. November 12, 2002

**November 12, 2002**

Why does life have to be such a suckfest?

Why can't people just leave me alone?

I'm fine, just go on with your petty lives.

I… am… fine…

Except on the way home from school today, I kept getting the feeling that someone was following me.

I don't really know how to explain it.

Hmm… weird.

It's probably nothing.


	3. November 17, 2002

**November 17, 2002**

Okay, so get this.

Today after school I made my trek for my home environment and this old British guy comes up to me says that I have a destiny….

He said that I had to fight.

Fight the vampires.

Kinda weird, huh?

He scared me so ran away.

Now I'm here… writing.

And now I guess I'm done…

So… farewell…

P.S. This guy was weird, No really… like really weird…

That's all.


	4. November 23, 2002, Thanksgiving

**November 23, 2002, Thanksgiving**

So my mom asks me to go to the grocery store to pick up some cranberry sauce so I do as I'm told.

On the way I run into that old, freaky British guy, again.

He says to come with him… he said I'm not ready.

I need to be ready.

So… against my better judgment I go with him.

He took me to this dusty old gym over near 8th Street.

We sat down and… talked.

Sounds creepy right.

Old guy, young girl…

But it wasn't like that.

He told me everything about my destiny and the other girls' destinies all around the world.

At first I thought he was nuts, but then he began explaining things that made a whole lot of sense.

He explained why I was having weird dreams about monsters…

He explained how everything I do, and I mean everything, matters and can lead to my destiny.

Pretty deep stuff mostly.

It made me wonder if there really was a higher purpose for me than just working at the MegaMart during summer break.

All I can say is thank you…

Thank you.


	5. December 7, 2002

**December 7, 2002**

Pearl Harbor.

A day that will live in infamy.

Is that right or was that something else?

Either way it made me think about all the people who lost their lives for a greater "cause".

It made me think about how my life may become if I were to be activated as the next chosen one, the slayer.

In order for someone to be activated as the new slayer, the previous one must die.

I don't want that to be my reasoning for becoming a slayer.

I mean, why can't all of these girls be slayers?

Huh?

Would that be so difficult?

Mr. Vaughan, my "watcher", has taught me a whole bunch of things.

Well I guess taught is a little bit of an overstatement.

But he did show me a picture of a vampire.

An old, blurred picture of a vampire.

Either way it was a vampire so there!

Ah!

My life has changed so much of the last couple of weeks.

I was once a normal, everyday girl and now I'm a… something that started with a "p".

Hm…

Oh well, either way I have a greater purpose.

A destiny, as Mr. Vaughan keeps saying.

Well, I'm ready for it…

I think…

Yup, the readiness is here!

Bring it on!

Well, maybe in a couple of weeks.

I haven't even started physical training yet.

Yup, physical training.

Root!

Go me!

I'm gonna go through training.

To be a warrior.

Hopefully I won't have to wear and outfit like Xena.


	6. December 25, 2002, Christmas

**December 25, 2002, Christmas**

It has been while.

Days like today make life seem so much easier.

I mean, you wake up to a warm house filled with presents that both excite and disappoint, yet the happiness still keeps on coming.

Days like today make life seem more fulfilling.

It seems days like today give a reason for us to be here.

So that we can spend time with the one's we love and learn from each other's experiences.

Life,

it doesn't seem that bad.

It almost makes for forget about what is coming.

"From beneath you, it devours."

That's what I heard in my dream last night.

No idea what it means.

But it can't be good.

I'll ask Mr. Vaughan tomorrow at training.

Hm…


	7. December 26, 2002

**December 26, 2002**

It's hard for me to put this down in words.

Everyone I love is dead.

There.

Done.

After a session with Mr. Vaughan I went home to find both my mom and my little brother dead.

I was in shock.

Still am.

Didn't know what to do.

Went to Mr. Vaughan's place to find him dead.

WHAT IS GOING ON?

I don't know what to do.

I sit here.

In an old, abandoned warehouse.

Waiting.

Waiting for someone to rescue me.

Somebody save me.

Save me.

Save me.


	8. January 1, 2003

**January 1, 2003**

Not so happy new year!

I sit here.

Still alone.

Still afraid.

Still waiting.

Waiting for someone to save me.

Maybe I can do a weird telepathy thing and send my thoughts to the slayer.

Wherever she is.

Think, think, think.

No good.

Just a headache.

Crap!

Someone is here.

What do I do?

What do I do?

Just stay calm.

Just stay--


	9. January 2, 2003

**January 2, 2003**

I am okay.

Mr. Giles, the watcher of the slayer (_the_ slayer) found me.

For once I feel safe.

Yet I feel scared.

I'm on my way to meet the slayer.

On my way to battle.

Oh well.

Might as well embrace it.

Okay, so we're on our way to Las Vegas.

To find another potential.

Her name is Kairi.

Maybe she'll be nice.

Can't wait though.

This Giles guy is a little boring.

Kinda stuffy.


	10. January 5, 2003

**January 5, 2003**

We arrived in Las Vegas.

All we found were chunks of human.

Everywhere.

We were too late.

Kairi was dead.

I assume she wasn't the first.

Or the last.

Many would die.

Heck, I might be one of them.

All I know is that I'm ready to kick some vampire ass.

Will there just be vamps or will there be monsters like in my dreams?

Oh, do I get to use weapons?

That would be awesome.

I nice sword.

Or a mace.

I would even settle for a pointy stick.

Anything would be cool.

Will there be training?

Being that those crazy guys without eyes killed my Watcher I never really got to do the fun physical training.

I wonder if the slayer is nice.

What did Mr. Giles call her?

Buffy?

What a weird name.

I'm sure she's nice.


End file.
